The present invention relates to a suspension system for a vehicle, and more specifically to a stabilizer bar having an integral ball link.
Vehicles are commonly equipped with independent suspension systems for absorbing road shock and other vibrations while providing a smooth and comfortable ride for the vehicle occupants. In suspension systems of this type, a stabilizer bar is often used to increase the roll rigidity and improve the steering stability of the vehicle.
Typically, the stabilizer bar is a rod-shaped member oriented to extend laterally across the vehicle and an arm segment extending longitudinally at each end of the central segment. The central segment of the stabilizer bar is supported for rotation about its own longitudinal axis by one or more mounting brackets which are fixed to the vehicle body or frame. The distal end of each arm segment is coupled to a control arm of the suspension system by an end link.
When the vehicle is subjected to a lateral rolling force such as, for example, while the vehicle negotiates a turn, the arm segments pivot in opposite directions with respect to the longitudinal axis of the central segment. As a result, torsional reaction forces are generated which act through the arm segments to urge the control arms to move toward their normal position. Thus, the vehicle body will be prevented from excessive rolling or leaning to either side by the torsional resistance produced by the stabilizer bar.
As noted, each end of the stabilizer bar is typically attached to a corresponding control arm by an end link. One type of known stabilizer bar end link includes a connector at each end extending at right angles to the longitudinal axis of the link itself. The connectors attach to corresponding ball studs on the stabilizer bar and a vehicle frame component. Ball studs are preferred as they permit a rather large area of movement. The area of movement provided by the ball link is definable as a conical area. The ball studs are commonly manufactured as one-piece units which are attached to the stabilizer bar and vehicle frame by a fastener such as a bolt. However, these fasteners can interfere with movement of the connectors and reduce end link articulation thereby reducing the conical area. Disadvantageously, this reduced end link articulation limits the overall suspension system articulation. Further, because the ball studs are typically manufactured independently and are fastened to the stabilizer bar, multiple machine operations are necessary and substantial weight is added to the suspension system.
The suspension system according to the present invention provides a stabilizer bar having an integral ball link directly formed as each end of the stabilizer bar. Because the ball link is integral to the stabilizer bar, there are no bolts, nuts or other fasteners that limit the articulation of the end link relative to the stabilizer bar. The present invention thereby provides greater end link articulation and improved suspension system performance.